1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus used as an image output terminal for computers and also to a printing apparatus used as a recording unit for copying machines, word processors and facsimiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printing apparatus having a variety of drive sources to perform various drive operations, a printing apparatus drive control method, a printing system having the printing apparatus, and a program for executing the drive control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses are known to have a plurality of selectable print modes such as high resolution print mode and fast print mode according to a user demand. Such conventional printing apparatus adopts a construction in which a control of various drive sources for performing main and sub scans is made variable to match a selected print mode.
In recent years the size and weight and the cost of the printing apparatus have drastically decreased. The printing apparatus are now being used widely in offices and homes and even have found personal uses. With the use of the printing apparatus ever spreading, environments in which the printing apparatus are used are becoming more and more versatile. Under these circumstances, there are growing needs to consider the environments under which the printing apparatus are used.
For example, operation noise of the printing apparatus, as produced by supplying and feeding of a print medium, scanning of a print head and a printing operation, though it may not feel noisy during the day, may become a nuisance at night when surroundings are quiet. The time when the operation noise becomes a problem is not limited to the night-time. For example, in such environments as libraries and schools, a quietness is given a special importance and therefore the operation noise of the printing apparatus is better avoided.
The magnitude of operation noise of the printing apparatus is related to a printing speed and thus reducing the printing speed can lower the operation noise. In the printing apparatus described above, because a fine print mode is accompanied by a reduction in the printing speed, selecting this mode can perform a comparatively quiet printing.
However, the fine print mode consumes a relatively large volume of print liquid (i.e., ink in the case of an ink jet printer). It may therefore happen that an unintended increase in the print liquid consumption results when the user does not originally want such a fine print. To minimize the consumption of the print liquid, therefore, the user has no other alternative but to select a fast print mode which produces relatively large operation noise.
That is, the conventional printing apparatus place importance on the selection of print modes and it is difficult to use the printing apparatus according to both the user demand and the environment in which it is being used.
The present invention has been accomplished with a view to overcoming the problem described above. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a printing apparatus that allows the user to perform printing without worrying the operation noise emitted to the surroundings whichever print mode the user selects.